Together, this is our world
by 123anime
Summary: "Zero loves you, I know that," says Arisa defiantly. I shake my head, "He loves Yuki, it's obvious." "Well yeah, but not like that.." I sigh in exasperation, why was Arisa being so stubborn? Hehe, a romance, Zero x OC. My first fanfic, hope you like it! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYONE! THANK YOU FOR CHECKING OUT MY FIRST FANFIC, HOPEFULLY YOU'LL KEEP READING UNTIL THE END! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING!**

Chouko's POV:

"A beauty, a rare one, " He bent over me, the rate E vampire, his raggy hair blowing, his long pointed beard scratching my face. I wanted to scream in terror as the stranger brushed my neck, pinching my veins, but all I could manage was a hoarse squeak. He bares his fangs and that's when I find my voice.

"Help-" My scream was cut off and I choked on the bit of raggy hair the stranger had pulled out and stuffed into my mouth. I squeezed my eyes shut. His fanged gleamed and he lunged.

The pain never came.

The stranger looked up behind him in suprise, before turning into dust. Shaking, I look up in awe and see Zero still in his uniform, stuffing something in his inside pocket. His eyes scan me from head to toe. "Can you stand?" he asked.

"Hai!" I said, not wanting to show my weak side to my bunny, "O-of course I can!" I got up on shaky legs and was pulled into a quick but sudden embrace. I blushed and Zero let go of you. Zero turned abrubtly and started walking away. Zero...

"Zero-kunnnn!" I shout, panting and trying to catch up to him," Ano, arigatou gozaimasu for saving me from that creepy dude!"

"Meh," Zero kept on walking, quickening his pace, "Let's go back to class."

"Zero!" Yuki ran up to him, "Zero come quick, Mr. Cross wants to talk to the both of us!"

They walk away, leaving me standing there on the sidewalk. Darn it, I thought sadly and mentally slapped myself.

"Tsubasa-sama, oha!"

I was attacked by a bear hug, and nearly tumbled down again. "Arisa, what are you doing here?"

Arisa smiles, "Well, Tsubasa-sama, I couldn't miss the moment where Zero-bo hugged you, yes?"

I blush in embarrassment, "...why do you address Zero-kun as a child?" I say, trying to change the subject.

"Because he's like a child!" She stares at me with wide, innocent eyes, and I resist the urge to sigh, "Zero-bo cares for you, but he's like a child-too embarrassed to tell you!" Arisa pulls out a picture that had been printed out of her instant-printing camera, "LOOOOOkIE!"

"ARISA?!" I yelp and practically turned into a strawberry, "You took a picture of Zero-kun hugging me?!"

"LOOKIE there's two copies-one for you andone for me in case if you destroy the other one," then Arisa goes serious mood, "Zero-bo truly cares about you, Tsubasa-sama. I've seen you nearly confess to him a couple of times. You should confess, then you two will live happily ever after!"

I couldn't help but take my copy, but then I looked away, "You don't understand, Arisa. Zero-kun is a vampire, and he loves Yuki. I'm just a human."

"Zero-bo loves Yuki as a sister. You're the one he truly cares about. He doesn't care whether or not you're a human," Arisa shakes her head in frustration, "Why can't you just believe me?"

That was going too far. I had enough of Arisa's optomistic attitude for today. "Whatever," I said, turning away, "Just go back to class, Arisa."

"Wait, Tsubasa-sama, where are you going?!"

I'm walking, going wherever my feet were carrying me, not really caring where I would end up. Finally stopping, I look up and realize I was at the park, where I had first talked to Zero. Taking out the picture Arisa took of me and Zero-kun, I gazed at it for a long time. Zero-kun...if only... I hug the picture tightly, lost in thought about Zero.

Footsteps. I whirl around in suprise and saw Zero walking towards you. "Zero-kun!?" I exclaimed, turing bright red, hugging the picture close to your chest, "I though you went back to the academy with Yuki."

"Yeah, but," Zero rubbed the back of his neck, looking embarrassed, "I saw Arisa on the way and she told me you were upset, so I came to find you. You okay?"

"Um, yes."

"Tsubasa..." Zero looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah?"

"Uh," Zero paused and gulped, then his grey eyes met yours, "I...I love you, Tsubasa."

I stared at him, wide-eyed in suprise.

"Today, just being so close to nearly losing you.." he trailed off, "...I thought it was time to quit waiting for the right moment to confess to you. "

I kept on staring.

"Yeah, sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. Even if you can't return my feelings for you, I just wanted to tell you..." Zero turned away.

"Wait, Zero-kun," I reach out and catch his sleeve, stopping him. Not knowing how to tell him, I shoved my photo into his arms. He stares at it in suprise. I blush, "..ano...I love you too, Zero-kun."

"Really?" his grey eyes softened.

"Yes."

He bends down towards me and pecked on the lips. Pulling away, I sneek a peek at his face and realize with relief that I wasn't the only one who was blushing._ A future with Zero-kun...I wonder what it would be like.._

To be continued...

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR CHECKING OUT THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ!**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Tsubasa-sama!" you were attacked by a bear hug. you turn around, and see Arisa holding her wooden sword she always carried around, 'Why am I not suprised?' you ask yourself.

"Tsubasa-sama, where were you?" Arisa looked like she was about to cry, "I was so worried. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"She's alright," Zero says, appearing behind you, "Don't worry Arisa, as long as Tsubasa's with me, I'll make sure she doesn't get hurt." Then, realizing he exposed his inner self, Zero turned away, looking embarrassed.

"You'd better!" Arisa wasn't reassured, "Or Arisa here will be giving out the punishment!" She waved her wooden sword in a chopping motion to emphasize her point.

You blush, and turn to Arisa, "You're such a worry-wort, Arisa-chan. I'm okay!" Zero turns back and suddenly swoops you into a brief kiss, "You're my treasure, Tsubasa. Don't forget that!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's night time, and you wake up with a start. An uneasy feeling clenched in your stomach, but you don't know why. You look outside, and decide to open the window. It seemed to be raining outside, and rain usually calmed you down. You open the shutters silently as to not wake up Arisa, you stick your head outside and nearly scream with fright when you realized that it wasn't rain, but blood that had been raining.

A cry rings out from outside, it's Zero's.

Your heart starts to pound, Zero-kun's hurt? Without thinking, you leap back from the shutters, grab Arisa's wooden sword, and run out into the halls. Heart pounding, you run as fast as you can. You trip on the stairs and fall onto the hard cement, causing your nose to start bleeding. You don't care, and pick yourself up again. Zero-kun, you think, continuing to run, Zero-kun, please hang in there, I'm coming to save you, Zero-kun. You reach outside, and see Zero and Kaname battling outside, seeming to be floating on the roof of the night class dorms.

Kaname has Zero in a death grip, and Kaname raises his hand, as if he was going to stick his hand through Zero's chest and rip his heart out. "ZERO-KUN!" you scream, somehow running up the walls of the night class dorms and onto the roof in a flash. You run, sword raised to Kaname, but miss, nearly skidding off the roof. Not caring, you turn at the last moment, and swiftly slash out at Kaname, hitting his arm. Kaname lets of Zero, and you catch his unconscious body. "Zero-kun," you whisper, tears running down your cheeks. You tear off a strip of your sleeve, and tightly bind it against Zero's chest wound as best as you could. Your tears fall on Zero's face, and you hug him tightly to your chest, "Zero-kun, Zero-kun, wake up!" you cry, "Please, Zero..."you start sobbing and glare at Kaname, "Why Kaname? Why did you do this?" Kaname looks back at you coldly, "Because he tried to make a move on you, Tsubasa. He is unworthy of a princess. Why did you pick him?"

* watch?v=lZzRN2Q1Wv4

Play

(Show link)

Nightcore - According To You PrincessIchigo20

Original by Orianthi. According To You nightcored. Picture is from Tokyo Mew Mew

(Show link)

(go on this link, play the music, I do not own music)* "Because I love him!" you choke out between sobs, "Unlike everyone else, who thinks I'm useless and I can't do anything right...I felt lost, and Arisa had been the only one who stood up, but I thought Arisa didn't count-we had been childhood friends, of course she'd stand up for me. Then Zero came into my life, and I was so happy that Zero thought of me as something different! According to Zero, I'm beautiful, caring, irresistable, and everything he ever wanted. He was the only one that was able to see my bright traits. No one else can." you wipe your tears away from your eyes, "Thats why I choose him, and that's why I will protect him from you, Kaname!"

*you can stop music now*

With that, you leap away, and bring Zero to headmaster Cross. A few minutes later, Zero was lying in his room on his bed, with his wounds stiched up. You sit beside him, gently stroking his hair. His eyes flutter and he looks up at you. "Tsubasa..." his voice was hoarse, "What am I-" You cut him off with a quick kiss, "Don't worry, just rest, Zero-kun. I'm glad you're alright."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

After day class, you stop by at Zero's room. Peeking in, you see that he was slowly waking up. You walk closer and examine his bandages, pleased to see he was healing well.

"Tsubasa?" Zero raised his head and looked up at you, "Is that you?"

"Zero!" you exclaim, "I just came back from class, how're you feeling?"

ZERO'S POV:

"Zero!" Tsubasa exclaims, "I just came back from class, how're you feeling?"

Worry shone in her eyes, although she tried not to show it. "I'm fine," I say, wanting to ressure her. I sat up slowly, my bones protesting against it and my chest sent out waves of pain, "See?" I said, forcing out a smile, "I'm perfectly fine." At that moment, the waves of nausea and pain won and I nearly collapsed.

"Zero-kun, you baka!" Tsubasa cries, tears starting to leak out of her eyes, "Quit forcing yourself over your limit and lie down already! Headmaster Cross said your injuries weren't serious, but the gash on your chest was deep. Be careful!"

She gently helped me to lie down and I look up at her with a defiant look, "I'm a vampire, I'll heal. Quit worrying."

"I know, but," Tsubasa buried her face in my chest, "You scared me. I called your name over and over again and you wouldn't wake up! I thought you were..."

I gently caressed her hair as she silently cried. Her tears seemed to soothe me...how strange. I felt myself relax and the pain seem to vanish. Was I dying? Or was Tsubasa's tears healing my wounds? I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

TSUBASA'S POV:

I woke with a start and found myself lying facedown on Zero-kun's chest. I blushed, embarrassed. Scrambling up as fast as I could, I examined Zero's wounds and realized they had fully healed, even the scars were fading. Relieved, I watched as Zero slept, his chest rising and falling up and down, and realized why Arisa had referred to him as a child. He did look really peaceful there... Something flashed behind me and I whirled around in suprise.

"Hee hee, " Arisa waved to me, her other hand holding her camera, "I took a picture of you!"

"You're kidding, please tell me you're kidding," I say, half horrified, half annoyed, but deeply happy, "Arisa!?"

"Tsk, Tsk, now now," says Arisa, shaking her finger at you, "Tsubasa-sama, I know you're happy, I-OWWWW! ALIA-SAMA WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PRACTICE UR PINCHING ON ME?!"

I glower at her and pinch harder.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" then Arisa goes somber, " But enough of this, Tsubasa-sama. Lets not wake-up Zero-bo or he'll be cranky as a little boy. Come, I saw eveything, and I need to talk to you."

Disturbed by the sudden mood swing, I secretly wondered if Arisa was going through her menstration period...

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Tsubasa's POV

I'm grabbed by Arisa and pulled outside into the hall. She drags me all the way to the...

"Nanda?! Arisa?!"you cry, "Why did you take me to the bathroom?!"

"It doesn't matter," said Arisa, and looks up at me with sollom eyes, "Sate, my hime. Since when were your tears able to heal vampires?"

"Ano...I don't know," I say finally, "I haven't really noticed until now..."

Arisa draws a knife out and slashes her arm.

"Oi, Arisa, why did you do that?"

Arisa doesn't answer.

"kotaeru, Arisa!" I say, panicking.

Arisa holds up the slash to my nose, "Smell it."

I lean close and take a sniff. Blood. I smell blood. This scent...WAIT A MINUTE! SINCE WHEN WAS I ABLE TO SMELL BLOOD?!

"Are you hungy?" Arisa askes, "Are you hungry, Tsubasa-sama?"

I stared at her, "No," I said, "I just ate breakfast."

"Okay..."Arisa pauses for a moment, lost in thought. Her eyes lit up with excitement and she turned back to me with delight, "You, Tsubasa-sama, are a Phoenix, like me! Isn't that great?'

I cocked my head to one side in confusion, and then everything cleared up. Smelling blood, asking if I was hungry, "Arisa, did you think I was a vampire?!"

Arisa duck her head meekly, "Well no, but I had to check. A Phoenix is a human that can heal humans, vampires, and vampire hunters. Right now, only me and you are known as being Phoenixes in the Academy. We are neutral altogether, but right now the Vampire society and the Human society are, um, not very happy with eachother. Either side will have a large advantage if they obtain a Phoenix. Phoenixes are free, therefore we are very vulnerable."

Arisa paused, and looked up at me, "I want you to go and ask Zero-bo to teach you how to weild a weapon."

"But I'm not going to korosu someone, am I?" I ask.

"If you have to. It's for self defense," said Arisa, "Now, shoo shoo, out of the bathroom. I hafta change my pad."

Tsuzuku...


	5. Chapter 5

Tsubasa's POV:

I'm back at my dorm, and I look for Arisa, but I don't find her. Her bed is made, but she's not here. Weird. Then I see her note and sigh in relief, she had just gone somewhere.

Hoping to look my best tomorrow, I take a quick shower and go to sleep.

00000000000000000000000

In my dream, I saw Arisa, standing by herself on a tree. "Arisa?" I ask, reaching out to her, forgetting it was a dream, "Where did you go?"

Arisa turns around, "Tsubasa-sama! How was today? Did you have fun hanging out with Zero?"

"Yeah," I said, feeling happy, "Guess what? Zero-kun asked me out! I'm so happy!"

"Really?" Arisa said, but I could sense sadness underneath her mask, "I'm so happy for you, Tsubasa-sama! Enjoy tomorrow, alright?"

"Arisa, you look sad, did something happen?"

Arisa smiled sadly, "It's nothing, really. I want you to be happy tomorrow, and learn as much as you can, okay Tsubasa-sama? Remember, you, like me, are a Phoenix, and we are vulnerable. By the way, I'm not coming back until this evening, so don't worry too much, okay?"

"Alright, bye Arisa."

00000000000000000000000

Waking up, I realized Arisa still wasn't back. Strange. Remembering what she had told me in my dream, I decided not to worry 'bout it too much. Getting dressed, I put on my favourite army-patterned skirt with a white laced top and my jean jacket. I thought about putting on my knee high high-heel boots that went well with the outfit, but Arisa's words nagged me and I put on flats that I could still run with, and looked nice. Tying my hair in a nice ponytail, I picked up my army-patterned purse and left.

000000000000000000000

ZERO"S POV

I met Tsubasa outside my door and seeing her just took my breath away, the army-patterned skirt went beautifully with her outfit- although I'd never admit it aloud. Trying to sound casual, I cleared my throat and said, "Ohayou, Tsubasa. You look nice, ready to go?"

"Where are we going?"

"Come," I said, and the corner of my mouth twitched upwards before I could stop myself from smiling and acting like an idiot, "You'll like it."

Tsubasa's POV

"But where-"

"Shh," Zero said, silencing me with a kiss. His eyes danced around playfully, "Be patient, Alia. Suki da yo, so trust me."

With that, he picked me up in a bridal style despite my protests, and in a whirlwind, we were there.

I stared in awe as I looked up at the castle.

"A-A castle?" I ask, gasping in awe, "Wow!"

Zero let out a relieved sigh, "I'm glad you like it," he says, giving you one of his rare smiles.

We go line up, and I pay. Zero-kun was about to protest, but I give him a wink and whisper, "It's for saving my life that day *referring to first chapter*"

"..." Zero takes my arm and takes me to the upper level. There are weapons, real ones, that we can practice with?!

"Zero-kun!" I protest as he tells me to pick one, "I don't think-"

"It's fine," says Zero.

Looking around, I realize we're the only people on this floor...

"They won't be able to get into this room for a while, Tsubasa," said Zero, "C'mon."

I pick a rapier and we practice, Zero correcting my stance a couple of times. He lets me practice some thrusts and he teaches me some basics. Afterwards, he turns to me , and I'm panting.

"You'll need to practice on your own, but I'm going to teach you a useful move, alright?" says Zero,

I'm exhausted, but I know Zero wants the best for me, "Okay."

"You think you can manage?"

I nodded, although my body wanted to protest.

After another hour, I finally got a hang of the useful move Zero wanted to teach me, where I disarm and slash my opponent at the same time.

"Okay, that's enough, " said Zero, lowering his sword, "Lets go grab a bite."

"But...I can...I can still..."I say, between panting from exhaustion.

"Well," said Zero, turning away, with a light tink of pink,"I originally wanted this to be a date, Tsubasa. Come, lets go and grab a bite to eat. We can even eat outside in the gardens and enjoy the view."

At the thought of food, my stomach grumbled, "Okay!"

I got up and returned my sword back to the case. I turned around to follow Zero out, when my legs practically gave away.

"Hey, Tsubasa," said Zero, catching me before I fell, "I told you not to push yourself too far. Can you walk?"

"O-of course!" I said, but I couldn't.

"Here, I'll take you downstairs," with that, Zero scooped me up in his arms and carried me downstairs. Placing me gently on one of the patio chairs, he says, "I'll go order the food. You stay here, don't move. I'll be right back, okay?"

I nodded, and without thinking, I tilted back my head. I swore I saw a hint of a smile from Zero as he bent down and kissed me.

When we broke away, Zero's eyes showed he was practically laughing at me, "Tsubasa, if you wanted me to kiss you, just say so."

"But.." I blushed, and turned away, "...that wouldn't be romantic," I mumbled.

Zero caught hold of me, and kissed me again, "Oh really?"

I blushed, annoyed but happy that he had teased me, "Just get the food!" I ordered goodnaturedly.

"And you don't even thank me?" Zero pretended to be mad, as he walked away to the food stalls.

ZERO'S POV

I order the food, and I wonder if I should tell Tsubasa. I had hesitated a couple of times already, but I wanted her to know that I'm a vampire hunter...I don't want any secrets between us. Making up my mind, i turn back, but was stopped by a tap on my shoulder. Spinning around, I see Mr. Cross.

"Zero," says Cross-san, looking grave, "There's some urgent buisness I need to talk to you about."

"But, " I thought of Tsubasa.

"It'll only take a moment," said Cross-san, "It's just a short update on what's happening."

"Okay."

TSUBASA'S POV

I'm waiting for Zero, and I wonder if I should tell him that I'm a Phoenix...I don't want any secrets between us...but it would be hard to say it face to face...pulling out my phone, I texted him before i chickened out:

Zero,

It's hard to tell this to you face to face. I don't want any secrets between us so here I go.

I'm a Phoenix, that's why I was able to heal you. I didn't know until yesterday-Arisa explained it to me.

^.^

love,

Tsubasa

I click send, and I let out a huge sigh of relief. I was about to lean back on my chair and relax when I see a large Kitty stride towards me. My heart thumps in fear. Zero!, where are you?!

The Kitty suddenly turnes into a large bat, and I scream in fear-it's a vampire's familiar! My scream's muffled as the bat wraps itself around me, and I black out.

ZERO'S POV

"You mean, some vampires are starting to kidnapp Phoenixes?" I stare at Cross-san uncomprehendingly.

He nodded, looking grave, "Arisa has already been captured. She was visiting her childhood friend yesterday. His name's Mirido-kun. They kidnapped her, and Mirido-kun was able to escape. We don't know who's next."

My phone vibrates and I whip it out. I read it over and over again. No way. Tsubasa was...Tsubasa was...

I hear a scream outside. Tsubasa!

I run out back to the patio, but she's gone. The only trace of her was her phone, that had clattered onto the chair. Kuso! I wanted to scream at myself, I wasn't able to protect her again. Tears of frustration stung my eyes.

"Zero? What is it?" askes Cross-san, panting as he caught up to me.

I didn't say a word and I shoved my phone with Tsubasa's text message to him. He reads it and understands instantly.

Tsubasa's been kidnapped.

To be continued...

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Please review, or favourite! Hehe, hope you guys don't mind the suspense, I'll update soon, I promise!

SIDE STORY

Kaname: Why am I being ignored?!

Yuki: Kaname-sama, don't be angry. I bet she just forgot about us!

KANAME: *frown* why? We're purebloods!

Yuki: Kaname-sama, *kisses him on the cheek*

KANAME: *kisses her back*

Cross-san: NOT IN THIS FANFIC, UNLESS IF YOU WANT ARISA TO GET ANGRY! *PULLS DOWN THE BLINDS*


	6. Chapter 6

Tsubasa's POV:

I woke up, and all I could see was darkness.

"Tsubasa?" said a week voice that sounded like Arisa, "Are you there?"

"Arisa?!" I exclaimed in suprise, "Is that you?"

"Yeah," said the voice. I felt a hand touch my fingers and I grabbed it, accidentaly squeezing it too hard. "OWW! Tsubasa-sama, don't kill my hand!"

"O-oh, sorry," I groped for a wall and my fingers pressed a button. A dim light flicked on, and I saw Arisa sitting beside me, looking slightly flushed and sleep deprieved, her ankles shackeld . Her wrists, like mine, sported marks from a tightly bond rope.

"I cut the cords off," Arisa explained, whispering, "but my knife wasn't able to cut through metal."

"Arisa, what happened? Did we get kidnapped by purebloods or something?"

Arisa nodded, and explained to me that some purebloods were getting desparate, and they had decided to kidnapp some Phoenixes in order to have a larger advantage over the dispute they were in with the Human Society. "I did some exploring myself," Arisa said, gesturing to the wall, "I'm guessing we're deep down in the basement of a mansion."

I frowned and looked closely at Arisa, "Are you alright, Arisa? You're kind of flushed..."

"I'm okay..." Arisa leaned slightly on my shoulder, "I've just been feeling kind of light-headed," she chuckled, "They don't feed you down here."

I noticed a pickax in the corner, "Hey Arisa, wait here, okay?"

"What're you-"

"Don't worry, I'm just going to," I paused, and realized the shackles on my ankles were attached to the wall, "Kuso! I wanted to get that to free us..."

"It's okay, Tsubasa-sama. Mirido-kun and Zero-bo will come and save us," Arisa's eyes began to close, "I have faith in them..."

"Oi, Arisa!" I said, "Are you crazy? We gotta get out of here now. I bet they kidnapped us to lure Zero-kun and Mirido-san here. Do you want them to get hurt?!" Arisa slowly shook her head. "C'mon then! you're the one with the ideas, how can we get these stupid shackles off?"

"Um.."Arisa looked sad, "Fire could melt the metal, but I don't have any matches..."

"Well it's a good thing Tsubasa-sama here is always prepared, eh?" I whipped out a box from my skirt pocket, and striked a match, "Here I go!"

Within a few minutes, our shackles fell apart. Arisa collapsed, "You go, Tsubasa-sama. I'll just slow you down."

"No!" I shook my head, " Arisa, quit being suicidal and come! I'm not leaving you here!"

ZERO's POV:

(note: this is happening at the same time of Tsubasa's POV)

"Tsubasa's kidnapped?" I cried, "Kuso! Who took her, do we know?" I was practically tearing at my hair in frustration.

"Ah, Kiryu-kun, please calme down," Cross-san said, "Follow me back to the academy. Mirido-kun's there, and.." Cross-san's phone rang, "Moshi-moshi. Mirido-kun? Yes? You know where? Okay thanks, we'll be there ASAP." (moshi-moshi=hello [on the phone])

We go back and Mirido-kun describes the features of the vampire that had attempted to kidnap him, and had kidnapped arisa and alia. It sounded a lot like...

"It's vampire 9876543210" says Cross-san, confirming my guess, "Lets go."

I stuff Bloody Rose into the inside of my jacket, and Mirido-kun takes hold of his Seax. Cross-san declares he will come with us because 'he cannot allow little children to wander off without the company of an adult'. WTH. But I let him anyways.

Tsubasa, I think, while we go, Suki da yo. Hang in there, Okay? With a swish, we hop into Cross-san's car and he drives us to the nearest train stop. Not even bothering to park properly, we get off and run to the train station, and we buy tickets for the first one. alia, hang on there. I'm coming. If I loose you, I can't. I squeeze my eyes shut, thinking back to that time I lost Ichiru. I can't loose someone else again. I love you too much. Tsubasa. Wait for me. I'm coming for you!

...Tsubasa...

...Why is the train so slow? I want to be there now, so I can see you and make sure you're okay...

Across from me, Mirido-kun is seething at no one in particuliar, saying the train was so slow.

Cross-san lookes worried, and messes both of our hair, "C'mon, cheer up! Quit being so tense!" he says, trying to lighten up the situation.

It doesn't help.

Cross-san kept on doing that over and over and I felt anger veins popp out all over me while I saw Mirido-kun clenching his jaw tighter and tighter. As if on cue, the train stopped and we practically flew out, rushing towards the castle.

To be continued...

AUTHOR'S NOTE

HEHEHEHE HOPE YOU LIKED IT SO FAR! PLEASE REVIEW, EVERYONE!

Check in for the next chapter in about a week, kay?


	7. Chapter 7

Tsubasa's POV:

I scrouge around, looking for a weapon that would help me break down the door. The ax, I realized in dismay, had rusted fully on the tip. Arisa was just sitting there helplessly and it was really starting to tick me off.

"ARISA!" I yelled, "Get you're lazy bottom off the floor and c'mon 'ere and help!"

I hear a crashing sound and spin around. The floorboard had been pried open?! "Arisa, WTH did you do?!"

"Tsubasa-sama, help me..." she said, struggling with something.

I sighed in frustration and felt like snapping at her again when I remembered she was sick. Walking over, I realized she was trying to pull something up, but her sickness had robbed most of her strength. I bent down, and gripped the hilt. We struggled to pull it, and after a while, we finally got it out. It was a rapier.

I picked it up with one hand and helped Arisa get up with the other.

"Did you learn how to use that?" Arisa asked,

I nodded, blushing a little, "Zero-kun taught me."

"hehe, did he, hm?" Arisa teased, and I felt a bit better. This was more like Arisa!

"C'mon, the mansion might be deep, lets get outta here!" I say, and barralled down the door. I reached back and helped Arisa come out, and we cleared the -4 floor. We kept on going up the endless stairs, -3rd floor...

ZERO's POV

We reach the castle, and I see it. They knew we'd come. They leaped off and surrounded us, their arms raised. I pulled out bloody rose in case if we actually needed to korosu them , and Mirido pulled out his Seax, which could be used as tool and, in extreme situations, as a weapon.

Cross-san pulled out his weapon too, "Zero and Mirido, you guys go and rescue Tsubasa and Arisa! I'll hold them until you come back!"

We charged through the massive swarm of vampires surrounding us, and landed infront of the entrance. It was blocked by vampire 9876543210 himself.

9876543210 laughed, "Hello there, Zero and Mirido," he drawled, "A fine day for a fire, yes?"

I pointed Bloody Rose at him, "Let us through."

Vampire 9876543210 said "I knew it would come to this. Just warning you, I have the first floor rigged with explosives. Even if you manage to defeat me, the floor will cave in with them!"

I frowned. Kuso, he must have locked them up in the 4th basement. This mansion was famous for having the most floors-13 above ground, and 4 below ground. If the floor caved in...

I heard a clang of metal and realized 9876543210 had wanted to catch me off guard. He had attempted to slash at my chest, but Mirido's Seax stopped him.

I pointed the Bloody rose at him and fired, but missed. Kuso, he was fast!

"I'll pinn him down, Zero," said Mirido.

Mirido charged towards him, but 9876543210 ducked. The Seax flew into the air, pinning 9876543210 neatly onto the door of the mansion. Something flew out of 9876543210's hand, and I realized with horror that it was a match. The mansion exploded, and everything seemed to cave in.

Through the smoke and the fire, I felt Mirido tug my sleeve, and point to what was left of the mansion door.

9876543210.

I pointed Bloody Rose at his heart, "This is for hurting Tsubasa, " I growl, and press the trigger.

9876543210 evaporates into dust. Groaning and grunting, Mirido helps me pry away the door. The walls are sagging, but we're still able to go through it.

"Here," I say, handing Mirido a hankerchief for the smoke, "Lets go."

He nodded, and we start through the rubble, looking for Tsubasa and Arisa.

To be continued...

REMINDER:

korosu=to kill

kuso= dammit/darn

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

GOMEN! THIS CHAPTER ISN'T VERY ROMANTIC, BUT I PROMISE WE'LL GET A LITTLE DEEPER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! THIS IS ALMOST DONE, HOPE YOU LIKE IT!


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

** ONLY TSUBASA AND ARISA AS WELL AS MIRIDO ARE MY CHARACTERS**

**-**This song goes with the chapter: watch?v=RDY0OFQSQ4s (I don't own the song)

Tsubasa's POV:

"C'mon Arisa, " I say, as we step onto -2nd floor, "We're almost there." We keep walking, tripping over debris and sometimes walking into walls by accident. We turn some corners, and double back sometimes, after realizing we came to a dead end.

...

Suddenly, an explosion rocks the house, and the walls seem to cave inwards?!

There's smoke, and Arisa starts coffing nonstop.

Fire.

I'm blinded by the smoke, and I try to navigate around the place. Taking hold of Arisa's hand, I tow her along. "C'mon Arisa," I say panicking, "If we stay here and the roof caves in, we won't be able to survive!"

She nodds and we keep on going. Several times I had to thrust the rapier in order to clear out blocked exists. We get closer to the stairs, and I can already hear the stairs breaking.

"Arisa, come, we have to hurry!"

"...Leave me here..." Arisa lookes up at me with glazed eyes, "I'm slowing you down, Tsubasa-sama."

"No!" I say, pulling her along, "I'm not leaving you here!"

We are at the bottom of the staircase now, but the stairs can only hold one person.

"Tsubasa-sama..." Arisa looks up at me,

"No! I know what you're going to say, Arisa, " I frown, pulling her by her collar, "I'm not going first and leaving you here. Mirido-kun and Zero-kun are waiting for us. We're going to get out of the -2nd floor somehow!"

"Do you have a rope?"

I stare at Arisa, was the fire affecting her brain or something?

"Tsubasa-sama, " Arisa smiles up at me with that innocent smile, "Trust me, okay?"

I look around our environment, and found a long coil rope attached to the broken railing. Using my bare hands, I pull it out, and scraped my arm in the process.

"Here Arisa, " I said, and passed the rope to her. She tied one end to my wrist, and the other to her wrist.

"I'll climb up first-I'm lighter than you after being starved by them last night. Afterwards, I'll pull you up."

I looked at her skeptically, "Will you be able to?"

"Yeah."

She climbs up, and the stairs shatter. I tighten my grip to the rope, and she pulls. My body dangles in the air, dangerously close to the flickering flames below. Even though I'm a Phoenix, I doubt it meant I was immune to fire.

The heat grows, but Arisa's pulling in a steady rhythm. I stare up and realize the heat was slowly weakening the rope. The rope snaps, but Arisa grabs my wrist.

After a few seconds that seemed like hours, I was able to clamber onto the 1st floor. I hear a tearing sound, and I see Arisa ripping a strip of her skirt off.

"Arisa?"

"You're arm," she says, pointing "It's bleeding."

The strip was tightly bound onto my arm, and I stand, "Arigatou, Arisa. Lets go!"

As we walk on through the 1st floor, to what seemed to be the exist, the ceilling in front of us caves, sending a shower of sparks and fire everywhere. I scream and jump back, pulling Arisa away with me. Turning the other way, I pull Arisa along, "We gotta get outta here!"

But Arisa resists, "No Tsubasa, " and I realize there was fire in that direction too. Tourning around and around, my heart leaps into my throat.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No. No. It couldn't be.

No way.

I felt tears of frustration sting my eyes.

No.

Not when we had came to close.

It wasn't fair!

I wanted to reject reality.

Zero-kun and I live happily ever after.

That's what I wanted.

I wanted to reject reality,

But when I heard Arisa say it, I couldn't.

"We're trapped."

To be continued...

Please review, everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT, ONLY MY CHARACTERS!**

ZERO'S POV:

I hear a scream, and turn to Mirido- "Did you hear that?"

He nodded, "It must've been Tsubasa, I bet Arisa was with her!"

"C'mon, that way~!" I say, and we rush off in the direction of the voice. Bits of wood aflame falls, burning my cloak in several places, but we keep on going. If Tsubasa...no, I think to myself, brushing the thought away. She's going to be alright, because I will save her!

00000000000000000

"Tsubasa!" I yell, "Are you there?"

No reply.

A large piece of plank wood comes crashing down, blocking Mirido and I from progressing any further to reach Tsubasa and Arisa.

Mirido cursed and I rolled up my sleeves, determind to save Tsubasa.

I picked up a large battering-ram-like log, and rammed it onto the plank of wood. The log cut into my shoulders, but I didn't Tsubasa. All I was thinking about right now was saving Tsubasa.

Mirido pried aside the now demolished plank, and we kept on going.

"Tsubasa!" I cried, "Answer me, kuso! Tsubasa!"

"...Zero?" I heard her voice, weak but close, "Are you there?"

Mirido jerked his head towards the burning blockade to the left of us. My heart plummed with dread. Tsubasa was trapped there, with Arisa.

Mirido and I picked up the battering ram again, scraping ourselves many times. Finally we were able to push aside the huge blockade of debris. Through the smoke, I saw Tsubasa and Arisa, huddled together, fire surrounding them.

TSUBASA'S POV

The blockade of debris fell away, revealing Mirido-kun and Zero-kun standing there. I gasped, there was blood stains all over Zero, and both of them looked slightly charred.

"Oha!" Mirido-kun said, trying to lighten up the situation.

"Y-yo," I say, mustering out a smile. Zero doesn't smile back. Uh oh.

"Baka." Zero said, appearing at my side. He hugged me tightly, and kissed me, "You scared me so much, Tsubasa. I thought I told you not to push yourself. But look at you, " said Zero, gesturing to my arm that was tied with a strip of Arisa's skirt, "You decide to throw away everything I say and go and get hurt."

Beneath his anger, I could see the concern in his eyes, "It's really nothing, compared to how badly injured you got."

"I'm a vampire, Tsubasa! Vampires feel a stronger thirst for blood when they smell the blood of the person they love! THAT IS WHY U NEED TO MAKE SURE U DON"T GET HURT!"

"So what?!" I yell back, "I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU. THAT IS WHY YOU SHOULDN'T TAKE SO MUCH RISKS. LOOK AT YOU! WHAT GOOD WILL IT DO IF YOU DIE OF BLOODLOSS OR SOMETHING?!"

"I WON'T BECAUSE I'LL EITHER LOOSE CONTROL FROM SMELLING YOUR BLOOD OR YOU'LL HEAL ME!"

"I'M A PHOENIX. I'M IMMORTAL!"

"SO?! I'M A VAMPIRE HUNTER, I CAN PROTECT MYSELF!"

"AND ME!"

"You guys, you guys!" Mirido-kun said, interrupting us both, "Look around you, there's a fire! Can't you argue later? Cross-san is still out there fighting the vampires. He's powerful, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't help him!" Picking up the now unconsciuos Arisa, he gestured for us to follow him out of here.

"Come, leap onto my back and I'll carry you out," says Zero.

I shook my head, "I can walk." I get up, but my legs turn into jelly. Zero-kun mutters something about me always being too stubborn and scoops me up bridal style and starts carrying me out along with him. Feeling suddenly tired, I relax in his hold. The steady thump of his heart and the stinging in my arm becomes fainter as my eyes start to close.

"Tsubasa," Zero gently shakes my shoulder, "Stay awake. HEY! TSUBASA, ARE YOU LISTENING?!"

".. I'm tired..."

"DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME, TSUBASA! STAY AWAKE!"

"..." I grip his shirt tightly with one hand, subconsiously holding the rapier with the other, as I fight to keep my eyes open. The smoke. It was getting to me, I thought, as the scene around us started to blur. I feel like I'm floating~

Pain. I hiss and Zero loosens his grip on my arm.

"Tsubasa, stay with me."

I manage to nod as we trudge on. Soon we reach the outside, and I breathe out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness. Zero and I collaps on the grass in exhaustion.

Cross-san has finished with the vampires. Except one. It dives down, straight towards Zero and I...

TO BE CONTINUED...

- PLEASE REVIEW! I DON'T KNOW IF MY FANFIC IS GOOD SO FAR, OR IF THERE'S ANYTHING I NEED TO CHANGE SO PLEASE!

Zero: Let's get on with the story already.

Me: Not before you announce the poll! I will need at least a vote if you guys want to read the next chapter! So please vote!

Zero: -.- You haven't even told them what the poll was.

Me: *fume* okay mr. smartypants, announce the poll.

Z**ero: Would you like this fanfic to have a happy ending or a sad one? [sad as in tragic]**

Me: AH THANK YOU FOR ASKING!

Zero: It was kind of a useless question...

Me: Why?

Zero: Well most of them would want a happy ending, right?

Me: I don't care! I just don't want to dissappoint my readers! And you shouldn't assume things, mr. know-it-all!

Zero: Anyways, please vote or else this baka here will not know how the next chapter should go...

Me: I. AM. NOT. A . BAKA!

Zero: -.-

Me: *attacks him* PLEASE VOTE, EVERYONE!


	10. Chapter 10: Arigatou

HIYA EVERYONE! THANK YOU FOR STAYING WITH THIS FANFIC FOR SO LONG!

Tsubasa's POV

Zero leaps up and protects me, but his movements are sluggish. The vampire's sword slices through Zero's chest, and he falls, coughing up blood.I raise my rapier, and block the death blow the vampire was going to give to Zero, and parry the next. Remembering what Zero had taught me that day at the castle, I thrust my rapier into the vampire's throat. The vampire gasps once, and turns into dust...

"Zero..."I cradle his limp body in my lap, "Zero...don't die..." Tears well up in my eyes, but I let them fall. "Zero..." They splash across his wounds, "Zero...I love you..."

_If Zero dies...I don't think...I'll ever be able to_

_fall in love again._

_ever._

_Zero...why? Why do you love me? Why do you get hurt? Is it my fault?_

_Yes. That's why, _I bury my face into his chest, _that's why I need to heal you Zero. To make up for causing you to get hurt. Zero...there's no one like you. No one will be able to replace you. Please, don't die. _

A gentle hand caressed my hair, smoothening it. I lift my head, "Zero?"

"Tsubasa..."

"Zero! I'm so glad you're okay!" I punch him lightly in the chest, now that he was fully healed, "You idiot, don't do that again!"

He doesn't reply, but pushes me roughly off.

"Zero?" I say, reaching out to him.

He pushes my hand away, "Don't. Don't come close to me."

Then I see it. His eyes are blood red..."Ze-ro?"

"I'm losing control, " Zero says, his breath coming out in ragged gasps, "I...Tsubasa, leave."

"Zero.."

"If you don't, I'll really lose it and..."

"and drink my blood?"

He nodded, "Your blood will quench my thirst."

"Then take it," I said, tugging at my collar.

"You idiot, no! I don't want to hurt you!" His eyes glowed now, "Kuso..Tsubasa, leave. I need..."

I sat next to him and pulled him into a tight embrace, "It's okay, Zero. Take it. I don't want to see you like this. I don't like it when Zero is in pain. So please?"

Zero said nothing, but his arm pulled me closer to him as if moving on his own accord.

"I love you, Zero. I love you, and I want you to take my blood as a proof of your blood. Take only my blood, okay?"

"You want me to?"

I nodded. Zero brushed aside my hair, and gently licked my neck. His breath felt warm on my neck, and I relaxed.

"Tell me if it hurts, okay?" he asks, before leaning in, his cold fangs piercing my flesh. He holds me gently but firmly as he drinks. My head starts to swim but I let him continue. I squeeze my eyes shut and he stops.

I lean my head onto his chest, "Feel better?"

"..." He kisses me. French kissing. I missed that..."Arigatou, Tsubasa."

"Iie, Zero. I should be the one saying arigatou. You saved my life."

He picks me up, and we return to the academy with Cross-san, Mirido-kun and Arisa.

Zero carries me to my room and I'm too tired to protest. I fall asleep the moment my head hits the pillow.

ZERO'S POV:

I carry her into her room, and debate whether or not I should wake her up and tell her to change her clothes. I bit my lip, she'd probably get mad. Plus, she had done enough for tonight. I didn't like the idea of letting her sleep in her bed with bloodstained clothes, so I went into her closet, took out her pyjamas and laid them on her bed. I changed her, and I suprisingly didn't feel awkward at all?

Lying her gently on her bed, I tucked her in. Tsubasa looked so peaceful sleeping there.

Bending down, I kissed her lightly on her forehead, "oyasumi nasai, Tsubasa."

I'd stay with her tonight, I thought, taking a seat in an old rocking chair beside her bed. Even if we were different, she loved me the way I was, and I loved her the way she was. There would be hard times to come, but we'd face it together along the way. Me and you, Tsubasa. Because I love you.

END

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I'LL BE WRITING A SEQUEL CHAPTER, SO STAY WITH ME!**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING THIS FIRST FANFIC OF MINE!**

...BTW: oyasumi nasai = goodnight


	11. Chapter 11: Extra Chapter

**HERE IS THE SEQUEL I TOLD YOU ALL I WOULD WRITE,**

**PLEASE REVIEW, BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE THERE'S SOMETHING MISSING HERE, BUT I'M NOT SURE WHAT...**

Tsubasa's POV:

Perhaps it's because of our strong bond, that even after a year and a half with Zero-kun that...even if we argue, we still love eachother...Closing my eyes as Arisa helped me with my wedding gown, I recalled that blissful day when Zero-kun proposed to me, at the patio infront of the castle where he had taught me how to weild a rapier.

"Tsubasa-sama," Arisa said, pulling me from my thoughts,"You know, I never doubted Zero-kun and you would get together. I knew you two would work out."

"Really?"

"Uh huh," she says, ducking her head shyly, "Do you want to know why?"I nodded as I got up slowly, my legs feeling like jelly. I was really nervous. What if I tripped? Fell over? As if she read my thoughts, Arisa patted my back ressuringly, "Don't worry, Tsubasa-sama. Everything will work out. Mother nature will make sure of that, even if you two are different species. You are a Hime and Zero-kun is an Ooji, your Ooji. Why wouldn't you two be together?"

"Yeah, thanks Arisa," I say, blushing at the part when Arisa called Zero-kun my Ooji.

"Don't forget, you're Zero-kun's Hime too! He'd better call you Tsubasa-sama from now on too!" Arisa pins the last flower in my hair and puts her hands on her hips.

"Arisa! When we get married, I'd like him to continue to just call me Tsubasa..." I stood and glided around the room.

"Here," said Arisa, pulling out a mirror, "You look even more beautiful than usual, Tsubasa-sama!"

I stared in the mirror and gasped, "Is that really me?" I looked...magnificent...and more feminine...wow, who would've thought that this girl in the mirror was the same one who had fought a vampire 1 1/2 years ago?

"Come now, it's time!" says Arisa, shooing me out, "I'll meet you there, Tsubasa-sama! Good luck and have fun when Zero-bo kisses you on the mouth hehehehe"

"ARISA?!" I frown, "You're more excited about this wedding then me!"

Arisa brushes away my comment with a wave of her hand, "Don't worry," Arisa winks teasingly, "I'll be sure to take a picture!"

I harrumphed, "And then when it's your turn with Mirido-kun, don't be mad if I take pictures of you two!"

The wedding ceremony was a whirlwind. Arisa was right, I didn't mess up at all, and neither did Zero.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two wonderful years later, at the Kiryu mansion...

"Congrats, Tsubasa-sama and Zero-bo!" The door bursts open and Arisa leaps in with a hamper of new clothing.

"You should really stop calling him Zero-bo, Arisa," says Mirido-kun, popping up behind her, "He's married now..." Arisa stuck out her tongue playfully at Midori-kun before bounding over to us.

"Here," she says, handing the hamper of new clothing over to me, "For your child." Zero proudly holds up our new baby son for them to see, and Mirido rolls his eyes as Arisa coos playfully at it.

Zero leans over and kisses me, "He's beautiful. He has your eyes..."

"And your hair, " I say, kissing Zero back. I stroke our treasure, leaning on Zero.

"What's his name?" askes Midori-kun.

"Kirito," I say, "Zero and I decided yesterday."

Zero wraps an arm around me and kisses me again, "Aishiteru, Alia."

I smile, "Aishiteru, Zero."

Kirito stares up at us with large innocent eyes, and laughs in delight when he heard our voices. A new beginning. My new family...

THE END!

TRANSLATION:

AISHITERU=I love you (romantic marriage type)

Hime=princess

Ooji=prince

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Well, I hoped you liked it! My first fan-fic that was written down, so please don't be mad if u don't like it! I know, the ending was really cheezy, eh? Please review so I'll know if I should improve this extra chapter!**

**XD Alia and Zero live happily ever after!**


End file.
